


【N新V】The Man From His Dream

by momochichan



Series: Dream of you [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 两个互为春梦对象的人的感人重逢（误）*试图圆上《Dream of you》的设定，虽然还是有点bug但孩子尽力了（即使不看前篇应该也不影响阅读
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dream of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【N新V】The Man From His Dream

尼禄不是没有偷偷的幻想过重逢，但他从来没有想过这种重逢能够真实的发生。

还是以如此平淡的方式开场。

走进房间的V像是一个真正的委托人那样，正经的带来了恶魔作乱的消息。尼禄也像个尽职的恶魔猎人一样，收下定金收拾武器招呼同伴准备开始恶魔大扫除。一切看起来都很不错，除了……

除了这位年轻的恶魔猎人到前一天晚上为止都还在高强度做着对象为当前委托人的春梦。

妮可载着他们疾驰向目的地时，车厢内的气氛堪称极度和谐。V离开事务所时已经顺手拿回了他那本诗集，此刻正靠着车厢一副专心致志的样子继续着他的阅读。黑色的影豹依旧温顺的围在他的脚下，不时蹭蹭V的裤腿。尼禄坐在靠桌子的位置翻看妮可的新作品，然而心思已经全部飘到一旁的黑发诗人身上。他此刻满心的疑问，据他所知但丁和维吉尔还在魔界 “蜜月旅行”，而作为维吉尔人性面的V此刻却像没事儿人一样的出现在这一边，怎么想都不太说的通。

他当然是想要问个清楚的，但此刻只要看到V的脸，之前梦里的各种荒唐场景就会一股脑的涌上来。虽然理智告诉他那只是一个梦境除了他没人会知道发生了什么，但情感上总有些微妙的尴尬感，怎么都过不去。

或许那只聒噪的鸟会愿意卖点情报给自己，尼禄忍不住想，可好巧不巧的是从见面开始V就没有放出来过格里芬，不知道是不是也终于被它多嘴烦了。

虽然就这么维持当前的状况也没什么不好，但尼禄还是想和V说点什么，随便什么。尼禄第十次把机械臂转过检查连接口，觉得不能再这么下去了。他鼓起勇气向V的方向偷瞄了一眼，却意外的迎上了对方瞟向自己的目光。然而下一瞬V已经又在极其认真的阅读他的诗集了，快的像是刚才的对视是个完全的错觉。

尼禄拿自己新长回来手臂发誓这绝对不是错觉。

前面开车的妮可对此时的气氛无知无觉，伸手在车载电台上按了按，她没找到自己想听的摇滚乐，最后放弃般的让它停在了一首慢节奏的情歌上。安静的不正常的车厢里回响着饱含爱意的咏唱，尼禄清了清嗓子。

“V……你还好吧？”

话一出口尼禄就觉得自己的问题蠢爆了，V虽然依旧那么瘦，但至少还是个完整的，活生生的V。

V也像是完全没有预料到半天没说话的尼禄会来这么一句，他偏过头看了看尼禄：“挺好。”

尼禄挠了挠头，觉得还是直接一点比较符合自己的作风：“你和维吉尔……还有但丁，到底发生了什么？”

V低下头思考了一下。

“不知道。”  
  
  
V并没有在敷衍，他是货真价实的一无所知。回归到本体的V并不像自己所想的那样“变回”维吉尔，而是仿佛陷入了一场漫长的睡眠。所有的记忆停留在自己的手杖刺穿另一个自己的胸口，然后一切就归于虚无。重新拥有自己意识的时候，他发现自己被困在了一个梦境般的地方。红墓市，反复重演的六月十五日，和每一次都会出现的尼禄。

V很确信这是他的梦境，因为无论是回忆还是现实尼禄都不可能也不应该对他投来那样迷恋的目光，甚至和他在红墓市里每一个共同走过的角落里肆无忌惮的做爱。

The shame of it.V鄙视着沉溺于幻象的自己，然而每一次，他还是无法拒绝。

毕竟只是个没有人会发现的梦境罢了。

然而随着梦境的延长他发现自己似乎逐渐聚集起了力量，开始听到些不属于这个梦的声音。这些声音日渐变得清晰，他似乎在其中分辨出了恶魔的咆哮和那声存在感极强的“Jackpot”。再后来，熟悉的剥离感穿透他的身体，再睁眼，他已经回到了……他不再那么熟悉了的城市。

眼前依旧是红墓市，但展现出了一种他不熟悉的生机。没有大批恶魔的痕迹，没有洞开的魔界之门，街道上偶尔出现的残破建筑昭示着这个城市经历过怎样的灾难，但到处支起的手脚架和不绝于耳的叮当声都鲜活的展现着“人类”这种生物的坚强。

V站在街角愣了很久的神，才意识到他真的已经脱离了自己的“牢狱”。眼前的一切真实的如他第一次睁眼看到的世界，不同的是这次他感到了前所未有的茫然。

他为什么会在这儿？他的本源呢？他现在应该去哪儿？

上次被丢出来的他虽然残破但总能感应到另一部分自己的所在，但这一次他像是被切了个彻底，无论从身体上还是从魔力连接上都和自己的本源断了个一干二净。找了个没人的角落V试图叫出格里芬和影豹，应声而出的两只魔宠终于让他找回了一丝安全感。然而它们知道的也不比V自己知道的更多。V叹了口气，顺着巷子漫无目的前行。至少这次他不用先去给自己抢件衣服，他安慰自己。

他其实知道一个简单的解决方法是直接闯进DMC的事务所，不论他在那里见到的是谁，都能从一定程度上给他帮助。但同时他也在抗拒着这个想法，真的见到了但丁他该说点什么？嗨我又被扔出来了请你找到维吉尔揍他一顿然后让我回去？

V瑟缩了一下。他伸出手仔细端详，没有飘散的碎片，没有裂痕，虽然他的魔力依旧不比没有强多少，但至少稳定的保持着存在。

他意识到，其实他并不想“回去”。  


  
后来的事情就称得上是巧合了。走过一片还没有被清理的废墟时，他发现了一群缩在暗影中的小型恶魔。V大致估算了一下，数量不算多，但收拾起来也很麻烦。原本已经抬起手杖准备唤出影豹的V忽然想到了什么，他朝四周看了看，附近还没有什么居民居住，一时应该也不会有人遇袭。

专业的事情还是应该专业的人来……至少，这是个看起来还正当的理由，对吧。V对自己说。

后来的事情就算的上轻车熟路。从某个倒霉蛋那里“借”了些钱，在熟悉的酒吧里找到莫里森，再次站在DMC事务所门口的V犹豫程度不比上一次好多少，而且这次他也没有能用来掩饰情绪的诗集。第三次抓住格里芬的喙让它保持安静后，V深吸了一口气，敲了敲门。

他料到来开门的肯定不会是他的本源，但却也不是但丁。尼禄顶着一头乱糟糟的头发撑着门呆呆地看着他，打乱了V所有提前想好的话。  


  
结果就是，行动力惊人的年轻猎手在双方都还满腹疑问的情况下就已经把V拉上了车，并且一路都带着非常不尼禄的纠结表情疯狂偷瞄他。

现在又是这么直接命中红心的问题，V叹了口气。

“他们要关上通道，双双跑去了魔界，我以为你……”尼禄顿了一下，似乎在找合适的表述方法。

V神色一暗。

如果自己的本源去了魔界，那么自己在这里就更加说不通。而且通道关闭意味着两边再次被隔绝，难怪他感受不到维吉尔……

所以，如果自己在这里消散，那么“V”就将真的不复存在了。

“……总之，你很好就好。”年轻的恶魔猎手没有察觉到V的不对劲，他最终还是放弃了语言修辞，简单而直白的表达了自己的心声，一如他脸上毫不带遮掩的笑容。

眼前的面容和梦境中的尼禄忽然交叠在了一起。V像是被那个笑容刺痛了一般，避过目光重新落在自己的诗集上。

如果自己还会再次消失，或者如果尼禄察觉到了他内心那点不太见得光的念头……V不确定尼禄会做出怎样的反应，但他猜后者不会比前者好很多。

所以，这是一次错误的行动，他应该迅速远离这已经和他无关的一切，V迅速下了结论。虽然现在他仍然需要和尼禄一起完成这个由自己提出的委托，但他只需要之前那样，去利用，去欺骗就行了。维吉尔擅长这个，所以他也不会做得很差，不是吗。

他这样想着，调整自己露出一个惯常的带着些许疏离的笑容。

“我们还是先集中在任务上比较好。”他轻声说。  


  
尼禄大约没有想到自己会得到这样的回应，有些丧气的继续看自己的机械手。DMC的厢车就这样在抒情歌的回响中到达了目的地，看到盘踞在大楼中的恶魔，尼禄的干劲又瞬间回来了。

“嘿，丑八怪们，你们迷路了吗？”尼禄转动着红皇后的握柄，朝恶魔群吹了声口哨。被吸引了注意力的恶魔朝着恶魔猎人的方向尖声嘶吼着，翘起前肢做出攻击准备。

“这就送你们回家找妈妈！”尼禄环视一圈，扯起嘴角，纵身跃入。  


  
虽然他们并肩作战的次数屈指可数，但在彼此的配合上却异常的默契。风卷残云般的收拾了这帮不成器的劣等恶魔后，两人分头扫荡建筑，确保没有漏网之鱼。

V从左边顺着大楼的长廊前行，格里芬一面电疗着角落里的落单的怪物一面叽叽喳喳的叨念“一段时间没见那小子是不是变强了你注意到他的手长回来了吗断了的手还能长回来斯巴达家的人都是怪物吗”。V没有接话，过于沉默的他让格里芬的单口相声都说不下去，只好化废话为电击到处轰击。

“你在这样下去，恶魔杀完了我们也要陪葬。”一路走回到中庭，清理掉最后一只恶魔V终于张口，指了指看起来摇摇欲坠的墙壁。

“那会有这么巧的事情，况且这里就你和那个斯巴达家的小子，真的塌了也——”

格里芬用实际行动诠释了什么叫真正的乌鸦嘴。

角落里，一个满脸泪痕的小男孩探出头来，手里抱着一个灰扑扑的球，明显吓坏了。

而就在这时，原本艰难撑着墙壁的木梁发出一声不祥的脆响，V下意识的想指挥格里芬去救人，然而瞥到旁边闪出的穿着蓝色大衣的身影他忽然改变了主意。

砖石散落一地时尼禄已经抱着吓到大哭的孩子闪到了安全的地方，而V漠然的站在原地，斜出的手杖精准的勾在格里芬的脖子上，阻拦它飞过去的意图。

“什么情况？你们都还好吗？”这么大的动静甚至惊动了在车上待命的妮可，她急匆匆的冲进来，一面用手驱赶着到处飘洒的粉尘一面四处环顾。

“我们没事，妮可。这孩子应该是迷路了，你先带他出去问问情况，记得不要抽烟，我们一会儿就来。”尼禄把仍然处于惊惧中的小男孩塞给妮可，目光依然紧紧地盯着V。

“……好吧。”妮可似乎也意识到了此时的氛围有些不对，捞着小男孩向外走去，临近出口处她不太放心的回头喊了一句：“你们最好快点，我可不擅长应付小孩子。”  


  
中庭里剩下的两个人在一篇狼藉中沉默的对立。

率先打破这片寂静的是V，他转过身召唤出影豹，向尼禄点了点头扯出一个笑容：”委托你已经完成了，委托金也已经预付过了，现在事情两清，我走了。“

“V！”意料之内的声音在背后响起，V深吸了一口气，转过身重新面对尼禄。

尼禄的表情混杂着不解和难以置信，他似乎想说什么又不知该如何开口。V看了他一会儿，叹了口气：“是他自己闯进来的，恶魔已经解决掉了，我没有义务去帮助自己找死的人类。”

尼禄看起来前所未有的焦躁：“你不能——”

“我当然能。”V打断了尼禄，表情厌倦的看着地上尚未完全消散的恶魔尸体：“我不知道你对我抱有怎样的幻觉，但我始终是维吉尔的一部分，这意味着我本质上不会比一个总想统治魔界的魔王好多少。”他偏过头看着尼禄，语气冰冷：“你觉得我会费心去做这种多余的事情？愚蠢。”

他看着眼前的恶魔猎人，皱着眉头紧握着拳，他能感觉到怒气在他身上积累。很好，V垂下眼睛想着，这样事情多半就会以尼禄揍他一拳结束了。他在心里叹了口气，希望尼禄不要下手太狠。

然而那预想中的一拳迟迟没有落下。

“被你欺骗过的人最了解你。*”尼禄忽然说。

V惊讶的抬起头。尼禄看起来异常的冷静，至少完全不像是要揍他的样子。

看着V困惑的表情，尼禄忽然产生了一种痛快的感觉：“对，没错，我看完了你留下来的那本诗集。”尽管阅读过程对他而言不算多么愉快。“你骗过我一次，不要以为还能再骗我第二次。”

“你到底在逃避什么，V？”

尼禄走到V的面前：“你当时信誓旦旦的说要告诉我所有的真相，可你一次都没提过你自己。”V张了张嘴似乎想反驳他，但尼禄没有理会继续说了下去。“对，你说了维吉尔，你每次试图掩饰的时候，都会提起维吉尔，但站在我面前的又不是维吉尔。”

尼禄看着他：“我只看到了你。”

V缓缓的眨了眨眼睛，他忽然觉得这一幕有些好笑，尼禄的姿态和神情都像极了一个屠龙骑士，唯独他现在面对的不是公主或者什么貌美的心上人，而是一个虚无的幻影。

他大概也真的笑了出来，他看到尼禄的眉头皱的更紧了些，这让他更加忍不住大笑出声，笑得整个人都弯下身子，笑得咳嗽不止，笑到眼泪都流了出来。

尼禄就这样皱着眉看着V大笑不止，却出奇得有耐心的等待着回应。

“我？‘我’很重要吗？这具躯体从诞生就带着唯一的目的，咳咳……完成它，‘我’的使命也就结束了……”V终于从大笑中缓了回来，依旧忍不住咳嗽，艰难的平复着自己的呼吸。“这没有什么特别的，许多生命都是如此。”

所以你为什么要计较一个虚影。

“但人不应该是这样。”尼禄的眉头皱的更紧了，他的目光直直的扎进V的眼睛里。“你不应该是这样。”

V直起腰，歪歪斜斜的站起来，把身体的重量压在手杖上。他感到了前所未有的挫败感。

“那我应该是怎样？”他看着尼禄，语气酸涩：“这具身体现在还没有什么问题，但我毕竟不是一个完整的个体。天知道什么时候我就会再次消失……”他低下头，看着自己摊开的掌心：“讨论‘我’是没有意义的。”

“你曾经告诉我生存下去是你唯一的出路，现在你好好地站在这里，你为什么还在抗拒？你在害怕吗？”尼禄的问题像是犀利的刀锋：“什么叫做讨论‘你’是没有意义的，我明明都一直记得你。”

他的声音带着不容拒绝的坚定：“以你的样子铭记你。”

V没有回答，只是垂下眼睛。就像是感觉到他的犹豫，尼禄忽然伸出右手拉住他。他惊讶的抬头，看到尼禄正目光灼灼的盯着他。

“你可能不知道……但我揍过但丁，也赢了维吉尔。我现在拥有足够的力量——至少足够我去做一些之前无能为力的事。”他像是证实般的用那只手用力握紧V：“如果你需要魔力，我有，你要多少我都可以分给你。不论你想要什么……“尼禄停顿了一下，直直的注视着V：”你想要被爱，被保护，我都可以给你。”

一双透明的蓝色魔翼在他的背后缓慢的展开，向前伸展出一个半拢的弧度，仿佛一个无言的拥抱。

“不论你是害怕再一次消失，还是别的什么……我们总会找到方法解决的。”尼禄的语气缓和而认真：“我保证。”

——然后那累累的白骨上，长出了血肉。*  


“哈，真受不了……“V放弃似的抽出手扶住自己的头，语气无奈，却没有掩饰弯起的嘴角。

他恍然想起其实他并没有那么擅长利用和欺骗，他和维吉尔，他们都做的很糟。

或许只是过分拙于表达罢了。

“走吧。”V跨过一步拍了拍尼禄的肩，率先向妮可停车的方向走去“我的现金已经全部给你做委托金了，所以我现在需要吃的东西和住的地方。我饿坏了。”

尼禄如释重负，跟了上去：“来DMC可以包吃住，账单记但丁头上。”

远处的妮可已经开始疯狂鸣笛催促他们。并肩前行时尼禄觉得V的手杖轻轻划过他的手臂。

像一只猫的尾巴。

**Author's Note:**

> *全部出自威廉布莱克的《天堂与地狱的婚姻》


End file.
